Saved Chat: Ragnar Lothbrok's Return
~Ragnar Lothbrok has come to the war room~ 10:59 IM STILL ALIVE: WHAT THE FUCK 10:59 The Red Plague: think about what would happen when people can create more people faster than we can now. 10:59 IM STILL ALIVE: WHAT 10:59 BlackSmithy: oh no 10:59 IM STILL ALIVE: WHAT WHAT HW LDFKJAS RAGNAR NO 10:59 BlackSmithy: RAGNAR 10:59 IM STILL ALIVE: IM IM IM GONNA THROW UP HELP 11:00 Terrios528: THE FUC K 11:00 IM STILL ALIVE: MY HEART OH OH MY GOD HELP 11:00 BlackSmithy: LOÐBROK 11:00 IM STILL ALIVE: LKDSJFALSDKFAS'FKDASF SADFJLASKDF ASDGFNSADGDSKAFG ASDF DASF ADS GADS GHASD GAD SG DSG ADS DSAF ADFD A SDF ASDF ASDF DSA FDAS G 11:00 Hallowed424: Calm 11:00 IM STILL ALIVE: FDSH SDFG ADSF GF FSDG ASDF DSAF ASDG ASDG F HS FG SDFG DFSGDF GFD H R TR 4 QR 11:00 Hallowed424: Nicole 11:00 IM STILL ALIVE: FD 11:00 Terrios528: NIKKI 11:00 IM STILL ALIVE: HES HES SUPPOSED TO B DEAD 11:00 BlackSmithy: NICOLE CALM DAFUQ DOWN 11:00 IM STILL ALIVE: THIS ISNT OK IM IM CRYING MY HEART IM IMSHAKING RAGNAR TALK TALK TO ME 11:00 Hallowed424: Calm 11:00 Horizons are Limited: wait 11:00 BlackSmithy: Ragnar plox 11:01 Hallowed424: Or i will drive over and calm you myself 11:01 Horizons are Limited: Maybe someone took his account. 11:01 IM STILL ALIVE: IM NOT GONNA SLEEP ~~Wysteriaa has come to the war room~~ 11:01 Ragnar Lothbrok: You let me die. 11:01 Hallowed424: You will if i come 11:01 BlackSmithy: ... IM STILL ALIVE: NO NO I DDNT I 11:01 Hallowed424: Calm 11:01 IM STILL ALIVE: I SWEAR 11:01 BlackSmithy: Ragnar... 11:01 IM STILL ALIVE: I TRIED RAGNAR U EVEN ESCAPED ONCE I TRIED I TRIED I TRIED SO FUCKING HARD 11:01 BlackSmithy: There was nothing she could do Ragnar 11:02 Ragnar Lothbrok: You, you will suffer. Your selfish acts sicken me. 11:02 Terrios528: C L O N E 11:02 IM STILL ALIVE: ITS NOT A CLONE THIS IS REALLY RAGNAR 11:02 BlackSmithy: This is the real one Ragnar 11:02 Hallowed424: Thsts what they want you to believe 11:02 Ragnar Lothbrok: I sacrificed MUCH more than you did. 11:02 Terrios528: Why do you say that? 11:02 BlackSmithy: She did everything in her power to help you 11:02 IM STILL ALIVE: RAGNAR I TRIED I FUCKING TOLD U I TRIED I HELPED U U EVEN ESCAPED EVEN IF IT WAS JUST THE ONCE IM SORRY IM SORRY HE KILLED U I WASNT THERE FOR U 11:03 Ragnar Lothbrok: Funny, so hysterical. 11:03 IM STILL ALIVE: IM CRYING 11:03 Horizons are Limited: Ragnar, please...I know you're mad. She's fourteen. Or fifteen. Your anger is justified, but please...I want you to calm down. 11:04 BlackSmithy: How the young pigs would squeal if they knew what the old boar suffers! 11:04 Terrios528: Smithy stfu 11:04 IM STILL ALIVE: RAGNAR THE FUCK IS GOING ON UR DEAD UR SUPPOSED TO B DEAD 11:04 Ragnar Lothbrok: Is that what you would like? 11:04 BlackSmithy: That seemed like the appropriate time to quote the real Ragnar Lothbrok 11:05 IM STILL ALIVE: no i wouldnt im just saying tht wht happened he slaughtered u and i remember it 11:05 BlackSmithy: Nobody here wants you dead, Ragnar 11:05 IM STILL ALIVE: i helped u escape but u got caught 11:05 Ragnar Lothbrok: I will come back. ~~Ragnar Lothrbok has gone to battle~~ Category:Saved Chat